1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, controllable filtration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, dynamically controllable fluid filtration flushing system with automated feedback, remote access, and documented operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Filtration systems for removing particulate and other contaminants from a wide variety of fluids are well known. In mechanical devices (e.g., fork lifts, cranes, dump trucks, CNC lathes, drill presses, cutting tables, etc.), circulated fluid, such as lubricating oil or hydraulic fluid, will incorporate a filtration system to remove particulate and other contaminants. Schroeder Industries produces a wide variety of filtration systems for such applications. In constructing such mechanical devices, it is required that the circulating fluid systems are sufficiently clean when the product is assembled and shipped. Consequently, a circulating fluid cleaning operation may be performed prior to product shipment. This cleaning operation is often called a flushing operation. With the advent of certification standards, such as ISO 9000, it is important that such operations be documented.
Additionally, computer or programmable logic controller (PLC) controlled filtration systems have been utilized in a wide variety of filtration systems. These controlled systems often utilize feedback from control sensors, such as particle counters, flow sensors, and pressure sensors, to automate the operation. Representative examples from a wide variety of applications are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,393; 5,148,945; 5,868,925; 5,547,584 and 5,500,095 that are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dynamic particle removing flushing system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that is portable and fully automated. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that is remotely accessible and remotely controllable. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that documents the flushing operation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that is easily modified by the user for the desired flushing procedure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that is particularly adapted for use with flushing of circulating fluid of a machine. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that provides automatic and manual flushing operation with continuous cleanliness monitoring and display thereof. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a particle removing flushing system that provides documented printed results locally or remotely and allows for adjusted flow patterns to meet different applications.